girl from the waters
by kjobird
Summary: A 5 year old girl gets rescued from the alaskan water's and becomes a cutie pie for Dice


Girl from the waters

Kiara'a mom died long ago in a car wreck, now at 5 years old it was just her and her dad. They both loved animals and would explore anywhere together. They were basically buddies, but all that was about to change on a fateful trip from Texas`to Alaska.

Her dad bought a boat before they got there. He had to work hours as a fence painter all day to get it. Animal exploring was sadly only a hobby. They got in the boat not to fish but to go eagle watching . In the middle of the ocean everything was fine, except for the cold weather. They had already seen 3 bald eagles. However that day took a turn when a powerful ferocious storm hit the boat. Kiara shook in fear, but not as bad until a lightning tipped the boat, knocking her into the cold Alaskan water, along with her fatherly best friend.

The waters were so strong that it pushed her father far, far away , far from her reach, and he kept going until she saw his head go under. She continued to shriek in panic as she watched her daddy go away. Her was her only best friend. For a moment she hoped she would die too, but always remembered her dad saying she had a life ahead of her. " Who knows" she thought " maybe he will still be alive" Kiara still in fright sat there for 3 hours, the only thing keeping her alive was the life jacket on her back and pure luck from not getting struck.

Sam and Cat were also getting a vacation in along with Dice and Nona. They also were in Alaska. Sam got the bright idea of going fishing. Cat agreed but Nona and Dice stayed behind.

After 3 hours of driving with their fishing guide in the waters, they fished for 30 minutes until they heard a little moan coming from the water. The girls looked at each other in puzzlement until Cat grabbed the binoculars and saw Kiara, floating there, barely conscious, and half frozen. She ran to the guide and Sam and pointed to the terrified child. They had to get her out of there at once. The guide gently turned the boat toward her so Cat could grab her and gently lift her in the boat.

Sam gave Cat the blanket to put around the child who was shivering and crying with fright. Cat wrapped the blanket around her calmly shushing her telling her "shh it's okay, everythings alright, calm down" She sang her a soothing lullaby and her voice soothed her into a deep sleep. She was carried below deck and put in the bed where Cat watched over her.

When they reached shore Kiara was still cold but a little more calm. She was calm enough to tell Sam and Cat her name and how she got in the sea. Sam realized that they needed to take her to the police.

When they got there Kiara told the cops the story. One replied " It will take forever to find your Dad if at all" those words brought Kiara to tears. Cat took her in her arms and told the police what they were doing where they were from and that she would stay with them, However the cops realized they were still in high school and said " She needs to be with an adult, however while your on vacation she may stay or until we find her father, or a new family for her.

At the motel Kiara slept in the bed with Cat. She was grateful for her rescue but was hoping she would find her father. Sam and Cat understood how she felt.

The next morning Dice and his Mom met Kiara. Immidetly they fell in love with her. She was so sweet, and adorable even after what happened to her. Dice just played with her the entire day, which was a beautiful sight for Sam and Cat. Kiara still had a speck of happiness until there was a knock on the door.

A guy from the FBI answered and said " I want to speak to Kiara please" Kiara stepped to the door in front of the man. " He bent down to her with a sad look on his face. " Kiara, we found your father" Kiara had a splash of joy for a moment until the next few words came out of his mouth. " He's dead, he drowned. I'm so sorry" Kiara burst into tears, now she felt she lost all hope.

Dice felt terrible about what happened to Kiara and went tot tell his Mom. When he heard that they could adopt her, he was overjoyed and couldn't wait to tell Kiara the news, but in a special way.

The team decided to give Kiara some hot chocolate with sleeping syrup that would last for 12 hours. Then when they would wake up at 4:00 AM to catch their flight, they would gently take her to Dice's house put her in a bed and then surprise her. Sam called the airport and explained what happened and their plan. While she was asleep they came and did an inspection on her. Then the plan was in the bag.

Cat handed Kiara the drink and drank it without hesitation. It was so warm and chocolaty. Around 10:30 she drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
